wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Na kilka godzin. James Burbank podszedł do progu. Nie oczekiwał on nikogo. Może to jaka ważna wiadomość z Jacksonville którą mu przeseła pan Harvey przez Johna Bruce? Zapukano 3-ci raz z widoczną niecierpliwością. – Kto tam? – zapytał Burbank. –Ja! – odpowiedziano. – Gilbert!… – wykrzyknęła miss Alicya. Nie omyliła się. Gilbertw Camdless-Bay! Gilbert podążył z radością do rodziny, żeby na jej łonie kilka godzin przepędzić nie wiedząc pewno, jakich nieszczęść doznała! W jednej chwili młody porucznik znalazł się w objęciach ojca a towarzyszący mu człowiek, zamknął szczelnie bramę, rzuciwszy w pierwej spojrzenie po za siebie. Był to Mars, mąż Zermy, wierny sługa Gilberta Burbanka. Uściskawszy ojca, Gilbert rozejrzał się dokoła i gdy spostrzegł Alicyą wziął ją za rękę, wiedziony nieprzepartym popędem tkliwego uczucia. – Matka! – zawołał. Gdzie matka?… Czy to prawda, że jest umierająca?… – Więc ty to wiesz, mój synu?… – odpowiedział James Burbank. – Wiem wszystko… wiem, że plantacya zniweczona przez bandytów Jacksonvillskich, że przypuszczono szturm do Castle-House, że matka… może umarła!… Obecność młodzieńca, w okolicy, gdzie mu groziło tyle osobistych niebezpieczeństw, była teraz wytłómaczoną. Oto, co zaszło. Poprzedniego dnia kilka kanonierek komandora Dupont przekroczyło ujścia Saint-John i popłynąwszy w górę rzeki, musiały się zatrzymać przy tamie, o 4 mile poniżej Jacksonville. W kilka godzin później, człowiek, podający się za jednego ze strażników latarni morskiej na Pablo, pojawił się na pokładzie kanonierki Stevensa, na której Gilbert pełnił obowiązki Kapitana 2-giej klassy. Człowiek ten opowiedział wszystko co zaszło w Jacksonville, jako też o napadzie na Camdless-Bay, o rozproszeniu murzynów, o groźnym stanie pani Burbankowej. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, wrażenie Gilberta, gdy słuchał opisu tych nieszczęsnych wypadków. Opanowała go nieprzeparta chęć zobaczenia matki; otrzymawszy więc upoważnienie od komendanta Stevensa, opuścił flotyllę i wskoczył na jedną z tych lekkich łodzi, zwanych „gigs” i wraz z wiernym Marsem, przemknął się wśród ciemności niespostrzeżenie, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało i wylądował o pół mili poniżej Camdless-Bay, unikając małego portu, który mógł być śledzony. Ale czego, nie widział i nie mógł wiedzieć, to że wpadł w sidła zastawione przez Texara. Hiszpan chciał, bądź co bądź, zdobyć ów wymagany, przez magistraturę dowód, że Burbank utrzymuje tajemną korespondencyą z nieprzyjacielem. Dla tego to, aby ściągnąć młodzieńca do Camdless-Bay, jeden z wiernych mu strażników latarni morskiej na Pablo, podjął się uwiadomić Gilberta o cząstce faktów, wydarzonych w Castle-House, a w szczególności o stanie jego matki. Młody porucznik który się wybrał w drogę w wiadomych czytelnikowi okolicznościach, był szpiegowany, podczas kiedy płynął w górę rzeki. Jednakże sunąc wzdłuż trzcin, otaczających wysoką groblę Saint-Johnu, bezwiednie zdołał zmylić ludzi Texara, wysłanych dla śledzenia go. W prawdzie ci szpiedzy nie widzieli, jak wylądował na wybrzeżu poniżej Camdless-Bay, ale spodziewali się przynajmniej schwytać go w powrotnej drodze ponieważ cała ta część nadbrzeża była pod ich nadzorem. – Matka!… matka!… – zawołał znowu Gilbert. Gdzie ona?… – Jestem, mój synu!… – odpowiedziała pani Burbankowa. Ukazała się ona na przystanku wschodów, wiodących do halli, zeszła powoli trzymając się poręczy i padła na sofę, okrywana pocałunkami Gilberta. Chora pośród drzemki, usłyszała pukanie do bramy Castle-House i poznawszy głos syna, znalazła dosyć siły, żeby się podnieść i przyjść zapłakać wraz z rodzinnem całem kółkiem. – Matko!… Matko!… przynajmniej żyjesz!… – powiedział on. Ach my cię wyleczymy… Tak! Te ciężkie dni skończą się!… Będziemy wszyscy połączeni… niezadługo!… Przywrócimy co zdrowie. Nie lękaj się niczego dla mnie, matko!… Nikt się nie dowie, ześmy tu przybyli obaj z Marsem !… Mówiąc te słowa, Gilbert probował ocucić pieszczotami omdlewającą matkę. Mars zdawał się miarkować, że tak Gilbert, jak on nie znają całej rozciągłości, nieszczęścia jakie na nich spadło. James Burbank, i panowie Carrol i Stannard w milczeniu pochylali głowy; a miss Alicya płakała. Rzeczywiście, nie było tam ani małej, Dy, ani Zermy, która powinna była odgadnąć, że mąż jej przybył do Camdless-Bay i że jest w domu, że ją oczekuje… Dla tego też, ze ściśniętem sercem, zaglądając we wszystkie kąty halli, – zapytał pana Burbanka. – Co się tu stało, panie? W tej chwili Gilbert się podniósł. – A Dy?… – wykrzyknął. – Czy Dy już się położyła?… Gdzie moja siostrzyczka?… – Gdzie moja żona? – rzekł Mars. Po chwili, młody oficer i Mars wiedzieli o wszystkiem. Płynąc wzdłuż wybrzeża Saint-Johnu, widzieli wprawdzie wśród ciemności stosy gruzów na plantacyi, lecz mogło to być tylko materyalną klęską, którą wywołało wyzwolenie murzynów… Teraz wiedzieli już wszystko… Jeden z nich nie zastał siostry, drugi żony… a nie było nikogo, coby ich mógł objaśnić, gdzie je Texar ukrywa od 7-iu dni! Kląkłszy znów przed panią Burbankową, Gilbert wraz z nią płakał. Mars, z rozpaloną twarzą, z zapartym oddechem, miotał się, biegał po domu, niezdolny panować nad sobą. Nakoniec wybuchnął wściekłym gniewem. – Ja zabiję tego Texara!… – krzyknął. – Popłynę do Jacksonville jutro… jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy… natychmiast… – Tak! chodź Marsie, chodź!… – odpowiedział Gilbert. James Burbank zatrzymał ich. – Gdyby to się dało zrobić, – rzekł, – nie czekałbym na ciebie, synu! Tak! Ten nędznik byłby przypłacił życiem krzywdę, jaką nam wyrządził! Kiedy mówię do ciebie w ten sposób, kiedy zalecam, żebyście obaj z Marsem zaczekali, to widać, że należy wam czekać! – Będę posłuszny, – odpowiedział młodzieniec, – odpowiedział młodzieniec, – ale przynajmniej zbadam terytoryum i będę szukał. – Czy myślisz, żem ja już tego nie zrobił? – zawołał pan Burbank. Ani jeden dzień nie minął, żebyśmy nie zwiedzali brzegów rzeki i wysepek, na których Texar mógł się schronić, ale ani jednej wskazówki, ani jednego śladu nie mamy! Carrol i Stannard razem ze mną dokładali wszelkich starań, lecz dotąd poszukiwania nasze były bezowocne!… – Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy zanieść skargi w Jacksonville? – zapytał młody oficer. – Dlaczego nie ścigać Texara, jako winnego rabunku w Camdless-Bay i porwania?… – Dlaczego? – odparł James Burbank. – Dlatego, że Texar jest teraz panem; dlatego, że wszystko, co uczciwe, drży przed temi łotrami, którzy z nim trzymają; dlatego, że pospólstwo i milicya hrabstwa stoją po jego stronie. – Ja zabiję Texara! – powtarzał Mars, nie zdolny myśleć o czem innem. – Zabijesz go, ale we właściwej chwili – odpowiedział James Burbank, – teraz pogorszyłbyś tylko położenie. – Kiedyż ta chwila nastąpi? – zapytał Gilbert. – Gdy federaliści staną się panami Florydy i zajmą Jacksonville! – A jeśli będzie wtedy zapóźno? – Mój synu… mój synu… błagam cię, nie mów tak! – wykrzyknęła pani Burbankowa. – Nie, Gilbercie, nie mów tego! – powtórzyła miss Alicya. James Burbank, ująwszy rękę syna, rzekł: – Gilbercie, usłuchaj mniej; myśmy chcieli, tak samo jak ty i Mars, natychmiast wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Texarowi, w razie gdyby nie chciał powiedzieć, co się stało z jego ofiarami; ale w interesie twojej siostry, Gilbercie, zarówno jak i Zermy, musieliśmy iść za głosem rozwagi. Jestto w samej rzeczy prawdopodobne, że Dy i Zerma są w rękach Texara zakładami, któremi się on zasłania; ten nędznik bowiem lęka się prześladowania za to, że obalił uczciwe władze Jacksonvillskie, że sprowadził złoczyńców na Camdless-Bay, że podpalił i zrabował plantacyą. Gdybym nie miał tego przekonania, Gilbercie, czy mówiłbym to z takiem przekonaniem? Czy byłbym miał energię czekać?… – Czy ja nie byłabym umarła! – rzekła pani Burbankowa. Nieszczęśliwa ta kobieta zrozumiała, że jeśli jej syn uda się do Jacksonville, to wpadnie w ręce Texara. A któżby wtenczas mógł ocalić oficera armii federalnej, który popadł w moc południowców, w chwili, kiedy federaliści grożą Florydzie? Jednakże młody oficer nie zdołał już panować nad sobą, upierał się przy tem, że się puści w drogę, i wraz z Marsem powtarzał: „zabiję Texara.” – Chodźże! – powiedział. – Nie pójdziesz, Gilbercie. Pani Burbankowa, wstała, poszła do drzwi, żeby je sobą zastawić, ale wyczerpana tym wysiłkiem, zachwiała się. – Matko!… Matko!… – zawołał młodzieniec. – Zostań, Gilbercie, – rzekła miss Alicya. Trzeba było zanieść panią Burbankową do jej pokoju; miss Alicya pozostała przy niej, a James Burbank podążył do halli, gdzie się znajdowali Edward Carrol i pan Stannard. Gilbert siedział na sofie, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach; Mars milczał, trzymając się na uboczu. – Teraz mów, Gilbercie, kiedyś już zapanował nad sobą; od tego co powiesz, zależeć będą nasze postanowienia na przyszłość, – powiedział James Burbank. Jedyna dla nas nadzieja w rychłem przybyciu federalistów do hrabstwa. Czy oni się zrzekli projektu zajęcia Florydy? – Nie, mój ojcze. – Gdzież są? – Część eskadry dąży, w tej chwili, ku miastu Ś-go Augustyna, żeby obsaczyć wybrzeże. – Czy komandor nie myśli opanować Saint-Johnu? – zapytał żywo Edward Carrol. – Dolny bieg Saint-Johnu do nas należy, – odpowiedział młody porucznik. – Nasze kanonierki znajdują się już na rzece, pod dowództwem komendanta Stevensa. – Na rzece! i jeszcze nie zawładnęły Jacksonvillem?… – wykrzyknął pan Stannard. – Musiały się zatrzymać przy tamie, o 4 mile poniżej portu. – Kanonierki zatrzymały się, – rzekł James Burbank, – a z jakich powodów? czy nie mogły zwalczyć jakiej przeszkody?… – Tak, mój ojcze, – odpowiedział Gilbert, – zatrzymały się dla braku wody. Trzeba dosyć znacznego przyboru, żeby się dało przebyć tę tamę; a i wtenczas będzie to rzecz trudna. Mars zna doskonale kanał, więc on ma być pilotem. – Czekać!… Ciągle czekać! – wykrzyknął James Burbank, – ile dni?… – Najwyżej trzy; a może tylko 24 godzin, jeżeli wiatr od morza wpędzi wody do ujścia. Trzy dni, albo 24 godzin. Jakże ten czas wyda się długi mieszkańcom Castle-House! Jeśli południowcy zmiarkują, że im się nie uda obronić miasta, jeśli je opuszczą, tak samo, jak uczynili z Fernandiną, z fortem Clinch, oraz innemi punktami Georginii, jako też i Florydy północnej, – czy Texar nie umknie wraz ze swymi adherentami? Gdzież go będzie można szukać wtedy? Jednakże napastować go w chwili, kiedy jest wszechwładnym w Jacksonville, kiedy pospólstwo popiera jego nadużycia, zdawało się niepodobieństwem. Niemożna było nawet myśleć o tem. – Pan Stannard zapytał Gilberta, czy prawda, że federaliści doznali jakiegoś niepowodzenia na północy i co wnosić należy o porażce pod Bentonville? – Zwycięztwo pod Pea-Ridge, – odpowiedział młody porucznik, –pozwoliło pułkom Curtis’a odzyskać grunt, chwilowo utracony. Nordziści są w doskonałej sytuacji; niemożna wątpić o ich powodzeniu, lecz trudno przewidzieć, kiedy nastąpi. Gdy zajmą główne punkta Florydy, zostanie powstrzymaną kontrabanda wojenna w przesmykach wybrzeża i południowcom wkrótce zabraknie amunicyi oraz broni. Niezadługo to terytoryum odzyska więc spokój i bezpieczeństwo, pod opieką naszej eskadry!… Tak… za kilka dni!… Ale do tego czasu… Myśl, że siostra jest narażona na tyle niebezpieczeństw, opanowała go znowu z taką siłą, że James Burbank zwracając rozmowę do kwestyi stron wojujących, zapytał, czy Gilbert nie ma jeszcze do udzielenia wiadomości, które nie mogły dojść do Jacksonville, a przynajmniej do Camdless-Bay? Rzeczywiście miał ich kilka i to bardzo ważnych dla nordzistów z terytoryi florydzkich. Czytelnicy przypominają sobie zapewne, że wskutek zwycięstwa Donelsona, stan Tennesee prawie cały wrócił pod panowanie federalistów, którzy kombinując jednoczesny napad swej armii i flory, zamierzali zawładnąć całym biegiem Missisipi, popłynęli przeto w tym kierunku, aż do wyspy 10-ej, gdzie ich pułki miały się połączyć z oddziałami generała Beauregard, któremu powierzoną była obrona rzeki. Już 24-lutego, brygady generała Pope, po wylądowaniu w Commerse na prawym brzegu Missisipi, świeżo odparły korpus J. Thompsona. Prawda, że przybywszy do wyspy 10-ej i do wsi New-Madrid, musiały się zatrzymać przed ogromnym systemem redut, przygotowanych przez Beauregard’a. Jeśli od porażki Donelson’a i Nasheville’a wszystkie pozycje rzeki ponad Memfisem należało poczytywać za stracone dla południowców, to będące poniżej, można było jeszcze bronić. Na tymto punkcie niezadługo miała być stoczoną walka stanowcza. Ale tymczasem, przystań Hampton-Road, przy źródle James River, była widownią pamiętnej potyczki. W owej potyczce wystąpiły przeciw sobie nowe eskadry tych opancerzonych okrętów, których zaprowadzenie zmieniło taktykę morską i zmodyfikowało marynarki starego i Nowego Świata. Dnia 5-go marca, Monitor, pancernik zbudowany przez Szwedzkiego inżeniera Ericksona i Virginia, dawny Merrimark przerobiony, były gotowe do spuszczenia na morze, – jeden w New-Yorku, a drugi w Norfolku. Około tego czasu, flotylla federalna, zgromadzona pod rozkazami kapitana Marstona, stała w Hampton-Road, nieopodal Newport-News. Flotylla ta składała się z Congress, Saint-Laurence, Cumberland i z dwóch fregat parowych. Dnia 2 marca rano, ukazała się niespodzianie Virginia pod przywództwem południowca, kapitana Buchanan, wraz z kilkoma innemi okrętami mniejszej wagi, rzuca się najwpierw na Congress, potem na Cumberland, który przedziurawiwszy swą ostrogą zatopiła z załogą, wynoszącą 120 ludzi. Wróciwszy wtenczas do Congress, osadził ten okręt na mieliźnie, jednocześnie zasypując go ogniem działowym. Jedynie noc stanęła na przeszkodzie do zniweczenia trzech innych statków eskadry federalnej. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie wywarło zwycięztwo małego okrętu opancerzonego, przeciw kilkomasztowym okrętom Unii. Ta wieść rozeszła się ze zdumiewającą szybkością. Ztąd wielka konsternacya stronników Północy, ponieważ pancernik Virginia mógł aż na Hudsonie zatopić okręty New-Yorku. Ztąd także niezmierna radość dla Południa, które już widziało blokadę zniesioną i handel z odzyskaną swobodą na wszystkich jego wybrzeżach. Właśnie to morskie zwycięztwo obchodzono w przeddzień tak hucznie w Jacksonville. Południowcy mogli teraz sądzić, że się znajdują pod osłoną okrętów rządu federalnego. Może nawet wskutek zwycięztwa, odniesionego nieopodal Hampton-Road, eskadra komandora Dupont zostanie natychmiast odwołaną ku Potomac albo Chesapeak. Wtedy nie groziłoby już Florydzie żadne wylądowanie. Idee sprzyjające niewolnictwu, poparte przez część ludności południowych najskrajniejszych przekonań, odniosłyby niezawodnie tryumf. Byłobyto dla Texara i jego adherentów wzmocnieniem ich sytuacyi. Ale południowcy zbyt prędko zaczęli tryumfować. Wieści te, wiadome już na północy Florydy, Gilbert dopełnił pogłoskami, jakie obiegały w chwili, kiedy opuścił kanonierkę komendanta Stevensa. Drugi dzień potyczki morskiej pod Hampton-Road, rzeczywiście różnił się bardzo od pierwszego. Rano 9 marca, w chwili kiedy Virginia miała zaatakować Minnesota, jednę z dwóch fregat federalnych, pojawił się nieprzyjaciel, którego obecności nawet nie podejrzewała. Dziwaczna machina odłączyła się od łona fregaty: pudło do serów, postawione na tratwie, jak mówili południowcy. Tem pudłem do serów był Monitor, będący pod komendą porucznika Warden. Został on wysłany w te strony dla zniweczenia bateryi Potomaku; ale porucznik Warden, usłyszawszy w nocy, u ujścia James-River, strzały armatnie w Hampton-Road, poprowadził Monitora na miejsce boju. Stojąc naprzeciw siebie o 10 metrów, te dwa kolosy morskie strzelały do siebie 4-godziny i zetknęły się bez wielkiego rezultatu. Nakoniec Virginia, zagrożona zatopieniem, musiała uciec w stronę Norfolku. Monitor, który miał pójść na dno w 9-ęć miesięcy później, odniósł zupełne zwycięztwo nad swym współzawodnikiem. Rząd federalny jemu to zawdzięcza, że wziął znowu górę na wodach Hampton-Road. – Nie, ojcze, – rzekł Gilbert kończąc opowiadanie, – nasza eskadra nie jest odwołana na Północ. Sześć kanonierek Stevensa stoi przy tamie rzeki Saint-John. Raz jeszcze powtórzę to ojcu, że najpóźniej za trzy dni będziemy w Jacksonville! – Widzisz, mój Gilbercie, – odpowiedział pan Burbank, że musisz czekać i powrócić na swój pokład. Ale czy się nie lękasz tego, że cię śledzono, podczas kiedyś dążył do Camdless-Bay? – Nie, mój ojcze, – odpowiedział młody porucznik, – zdaje mi się, że obaj z Marsem przemknęliśmy się niespostrzeżenie. – A ten człowiek, który ci opowiadał o wypadkach, zaszłych w plantacyi: o pożarze, o rabunku, o chorobie twej matki, – któż to taki? – Mówił mi, że jest jednym ze strażników latarni na Pablo i że przybył po to, żeby ostrzedz komendanta Stevensa o niebezpieczeństwie, grożącem nordzistom w tej części Florydy. – Czy nie wiedział, że jesteś na tym okręcie? – Nie – i zdawał się tem nawet bardzo zadziwiony; ale dlaczego pytasz o to, ojcze? – Bo się ciągle lękam jakiej zasadzki ze strony Texara. On nie podejrzewa, że służysz w marynarce federalnej, ale wie o tem napewno. Mógł się dowiedzieć, że jesteś pod rozkazami komendanta Stevensa. Jeśli cię chciał ściągnąć tutaj… – Nie obawiaj się, ojcze; przybyliśmy do Camdless-Bay niespostrzeżeni i tak samo popłyniemy w dół rzeki. – Żeby powrócić do okrętu, – nie gdzieindziej! – Przyrzekam to ojcu. Obaj z Marsem będziemy przededniem na okręcie. – O której godzinie wybierzecie się? – Około 2 i pół rano. – Kto wie? – odezwał się Edward Carrol. Może kanonierki Stevensa nie będą zatrzymane jeszcze 3 dni, przy tamie Saint-Johnu? – Tak… Byleby wiał przez parę godzin wiatr od morza, a wtedy to bezwątpienia przybór będzie dostatecznym dla przebycia tamy, – odpowiedział młody porucznik. Ach, żebyż to! niechże zawieje żebyśmy raz pokonali tych nędzników!… A wtedy… – Ja zabiję Texara, – powtórzył Mars. Było tylko co po północy; Gilbert i Mars mieli opuścić Castle-House dopiero około drugiej; wypadało im bowiem czekać odpływu, dla dostania się do flotylli komendanta Stevensa. Ponieważ zanosiło się na głębokie ciemności, były wielkie szanse, że ich nikt nie zobaczy, jakkolwiek znaczna liczba statków czuwała nad rzeką Saint-John, powyżej Camdless-Bay. Młody oficer poszedł po tej rozmowie do matki, gdzie przy jej łóżku zastał siedzącą Alicyą. Pani Burbankowa, znużona swym wysiłkiem, wpadła w jakiś męczący widać sen, gdyż z piersi jej wyrywały się łkania. Gilbert nie chciał przerywać jej snu, a raczej odrętwienia, wywołanego osłabieniem; usiadł więc przy łóżku: Alicya znakiem zaleciła mu milczenie. W zupełnej ciszy, czuwali razem nad tą biedną kobietą, której nieszczęście nie miało dobić od razu! Alboż oni potrzebowali słów dla zamieniania myśli? Nie! Doznawali jednakiego cierpienia, rozumieli się, nic niemówiąc do siebie, rozmawiali oczami. Nakoniec nadeszła chwila opuszczenia Castle-House. Gilbert wyciągnął rękę do Alicyi i oboje pochylili się nad panią Burbankową, która, mając przymknięte oczy, nie mogła ich widzieć. Gilbert pocałował matkę w czoło; poczem dziewczę złożyło na niem także pocałunek. Pani Burbankowa drgnęła jakoś boleśnie, ale nie widziała, jak syn wyszedł, a za nim i Alicya, żeby go pożegnać. Oboje z Gilbertem zastali Jamesa Burbanka i jego przyjaciół w halli. Mars, który chodził zwiedzić okolicy Castle-House, powrócił w tej chwili. – Już czas w drogę, – rzekł on. – Tak, już czas; Gilbercie, wybierz się już, – powiedział James Burbank. Zobaczymy się dopiero w Jacksonville. – Tak, w Jacksonville, niedalej jak jutro, jeśli stan wody pozwoli nam przepłynąć tamę. Co się tycze Texara… – Musimy go mieć żywego! Pamiętaj o tem, Gilbercie! – Tak!… Żywego!… Młodzieniec ucałował ojca, uścisnął ręce wuja swego, Carrola, i p. Stannarda, poczem rzekł do Marsa: – Chodź!… I obaj, trzymając się prawego brzegu rzeki, wzdłuż skraju plantacyi szybkim krokiem szli pół godziny, nie spotykając nikogo po drodze. Przybywszy do miejsca, gdzie pozostał gig, ukryty pod stosem trzcin, wsiedli w niego, żeby się puścić na wodę, której prąd miał ich ponieść prędko do tamy Saint-Johnu.